Attention to Detail
by Legal - Assasin 101
Summary: "Tell you what..." He practically purred, "How about for every line you get right, I'll give you a kiss. If you can complete the whole thing without making any mistakes, I'll give you something more..."


_**Attention to Detail**_

_A/N: God it feels good to write again! I feel like a completely different person, I just generally feel better about everything! (However a little bit less focused on things like schoolwork, but sacrifices must be made XD) _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters... I just wish I did..._

The night air was frigid and heavy with a dense fog, causing semi-transparent patterns of frost to creep up the window slowly, slightly obscuring Jonathan's view of the outside world. He frowned and placed his jaw in his hand, sighing quietly.

"Once upon a midnight dreary..." He muttered under his breath "while I pondered weak and weary..."

"Over many a strange and curious volume of forgotten lore..."

Jonathan remained still, his eyes still peering through the frost dusted window.

"It's 'quaint.'" He said, not shifting his gaze to meet his visitor. "But you're certainly getting better."

There was a pause, and he could hear the frown in the other male's voice when he spoke.

"Oh. Well, I've been working towards having it memorised... I thought you'd like that..."

This made Jonathan turn; he looked over his shoulder and found Jervis, gazing down at the floor with a displeased expression on his face. It struck him that Jervis was actually trying to _impress_ him by attempting such a simple act, and for a moment he felt a pang of remorse for the shorter male. He gestured for Jervis to stand beside him, wanting to see exactly how much he had learned.

Jonathan leaned forward, bracing himself with his right hand pressed flat against the window. He could feel the chill slowly begin to seep through the glass and into his skin, causing a light shiver to pass through him. As he turned his head towards the smaller man, he could feel a small smile tug at his lips.

"Jervis?" The other male's head shot up and he looked at his much taller companion. "Why don't you tell me what you've learned so far? I'd like to know." Jervis shifted his weight back and forth, averting his gaze.

"I-I don't know, I don't think I've done a very accurate job..."

_The boy needs an incentive! _The Scarecrow cackled in Jonathan's mind, _Give 'em something he wants..._

Jonathan paused for a moment, before smirking deeply. His voice suddenly gained a seductive edge that it didn't carry before as he began to lean closer towards Jervis.

"Tell you what..." He practically purred, "How about for every line you get right, I'll give you a kiss. If you can complete the whole thing without making any mistakes, I'll give you something _more_..."

Jervis blushed heavily and turned his head away.

"...I don`t know..." He said quietly. Jonathan raised an eyebrow and cupped Jervis` jaw, tilting his face back towards him.

"Are you declining my offer?" He mock sighed, brushing his lips against the smaller man`s. "You wound me..."

Jervis leaned forward in an attempt to close the gap between them, only to have Jonathan pull back sharply, wagging a finger at him.

"Ah, ah, ah!" He teased, "You have to _earn _it." He stood up straight, looming over his partner. "Now." He started, "Let's begin. Continue from where you last left off."

Jervis paled slightly, his eyes darting around the room, as if some object there might help rekindle his memory. He shut his eyes and sighed quietly.

"While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, as if someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door..." He paused and opened his eyes, looking up at Jonathan expectantly. Jonathan nodded slightly and leaned forward, placing a light kiss on Jervis` cheek. The other male looked slightly disappointed, and Jonathan smiled at him.

"Go on." He urged gently.

" `Tis some visitor` I muttered, `Tapping at my chamber door, only this, and nothing more.`"

Once again he opened his eyes, and was given a light peck on the lips. He straightened up a little, and began the next stanza, slightly more confident than before.

"Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December, and each separate ember wrought its ghost upon the floor. Eagerly I wished the morrow; vainly I had sought to borrow from my books surcease of sorrow-sorrow for the lost Lenore- for the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore..." Jervis looked up and smiled hopefully. "Nameless here... for evermore..."

Jonathan grinned darkly, "Good boy..." He purred, rewarding him by snaking his arm around Jervis` waist and peppering his neck with feather light kisses. Jervis gasped in response and squirmed slightly in Jonathan`s grasp.

"Oh, please do continue..." Jonathan mumbled, his lips brushing against Jervis` neck causing him to shiver.

"And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain thrilled me, filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before..." Jervis had to stop there for a moment to try and squirm away from Jonathan, who hadn`t ceased to tease him throughout his reciting. He could feel Jonathan`s hot breath tickle his ear and he resisted the urge to moan quietly. "J-Jonathan..." He breathed, "I can`t focus when you`re doing that..."

"True speakers can recite while under _extreme pressure_" He replied almost instantly, nibbling on the soft flesh of the other male's ear lobe. Jervis bit his lip and shook his head gently.

"I can`t focus." He admitted, trying to ignore how tight his pants suddenly felt.

"Well you have to keep going."

"But I can`t."

"You _must._" Jonathan insisted, standing back up straight. "You haven`t finished the poem."

"_To hell with the poem!_" Jervis cried, grabbing the collar of Jonathan's shirt. He tugged roughly, pulling the taller male down to his level. Jonathan blinked in surprise, he had never seen such a dominant side to Jervis before, and he had to admit, he found it slightly arousing.

"You know..." Jonathan smirked, "You`re very attractive when you become all flustered. It`s nice seeing you in charge for a change."

"Be quiet." Jervis growled softly, nearly dragging Jonathan towards the bedroom. "I do believe that you owe me for all of that teasing..."

_You know, having him in charge really doesn`t seem to be that bad... _Scarecrow mused internally; _I just need to teach him not to make a habit out of this... _

_A/N: Writing this has drastically improved my mood :D I was inspired to write this by listening to a reading of The Raven by John de Lancie (That man can have my babies ANY DAY OF THE WEEK.) and letting my mind wander, I should be creating some more of these one shots soon, so keep an eye out! As always, reviews are needed to keep my inspiration all fired up _


End file.
